


Please Stop Making Boomerang Jokes

by whatthedubbs



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bato: Master embarrassing-stories-bender, Dad!Bato, Hakoda practices sound naval strategy, M/M, Ozai does needlepoint, SWT!Zuko, Soulmate AU, This is an outline, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko points out all the weaknesses of having a village built on the ice, awkward teenagers, baskets are made, everybody was born earlier, no avatar hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthedubbs/pseuds/whatthedubbs
Summary: Zuko gets banished for having a soulmark from the wrong nation.This will ultimately come back to bite Ozai in the ass.Bato is a much better dad anyway.-!!!This is an outline!!!
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 901





	1. Introductions Part 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> A PSA BEFORE WE BEGIN:
> 
> DEAR READERS USING HANDHELD DEVICES:
> 
> THIS IS NOT MOBILE (OR EVEN TABLET) FRIENDLY. 
> 
> YOU WILL NEED TO LOOK AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE, TAP ON 'ENTIRE WORK,' AND THEN THE 'DOWNLOAD' BUTTON IN ORDER TO READ THIS. OR READ IT ON A PROPER COMPUTER.
> 
> Thank you!  
> \--Dubbs

  1. Intro  

    1. Zuko turns 13  

      1. Where TF is his soul mark? Everyone wants to know.
      2. Everyone has one. Are you doomed to die without ever meeting them? How sad.
    2. Azula finds it, of course, and immediately tells Ozai  

      1. Who immediately Ozais all over the place and calls Zuko in to explain himself  

        1. Not that there’s anything to explain, but that serves Ozai’s purpose just fine thank you. 
      2. Mark is somewhere out of the way, like on Zuko’s inner thigh or the bottom of his foot.
    3. Agni Kai is called. If Zuko’s fire can touch Ozai, then he obviously has Agni’s favor and deserves to live.  

      1. However, if his fire touches the fire lord is is an act of treason and he can be immediately banished  

        1. but not executed, because he will have shown himself to have Agni’s favor.
        2. Which might have been a problem for Ozai, since it would be obvious that Agni was favoring a traitor; but. It’s not like Ozai is going to let anyone other than the fire sages that he controls witness it.  

          1. Fortunately one of them is Shyu
    4. Agni Kai occurs.  

      1. Zuko doesn’t fight like always  

        1. Ozai burns his face
        2. Zuko passes out, but as he does so looses control of his flame and causes a massive fire bloom that melts the golden thread in Ozai’s robes.  

          1. Since Zuko technically satisfied his own victory conditions, he can’t be executed.
          2. But since he’s legally a traitor for singeing the fire lord, he’s banished forever  

            1. Ozai reveals the nature of Zuko’s treachery (his _obviously male_ water tribe soulmate), and decrees that if Zuko wants to betray his country for the barbarians of the frozen south he can spend the rest of his miserable life freezing to death on the Agni-forsaken ice in the perpetual night.
    5. Fire Sage Shyu takes over the details of Zuko’s banishment  

      1. Volunteers to see the sentence carried out in accordance with Agni’s and the Fire Lord’s will.  

        1. But mostly to keep the White Lotus’ prime candidate for future fire-lord from dying by _accident_
      2. Other fire sages agree to let him handle it because no one else wants to go to the south pole anyway. _  
_
      3. Shyu frantically dispatches agents of the white lotus to inform Iroh that Ozai has moved against Zuko at last, and arranges for what agents he can find available within the Navy to act as his escort.
      4. But how do you deliver a former prince of the fire nation to the southern water tribe in such a way that they don’t kill him immediately or just leave him to die?
    6. Zuko begins his journey  

      1. Zuko is not told the conditions of his banishment
      2. Is kept below decks in the brig, intentionally kept at a constant temperature so that he can’t feel that he is being taken somewhere cold.
      3. Wouldn’t really notice anyway, since he’s mostly delirious with pain.
      4. Finally they drug him up and tie him up and dump him  

        1. Zhao crashes his ship right into the village and has his soldiers toss Zuko out in the snow.  

          1. Soldiers retreat into the ship which departs before scattered defenses can collect themselves 
          2. “Maybe he’ll kill a few of the savages before they butcher him,” Zhao muses.
  2. Introduction Part 2: Sokka gets a mark  

    1. Sokka wakes up on the morning of his 13th birthday screaming because it feels like half his face is melting off.  

      1. Mark appears on his left wrist   

        1. Shaped like Zuko’s burn scar
      2. Fortunately burning sensation abruptly stops after just over twenty/thirty seconds with no visible injury.  

        1. Hakoda, Kanna, and Katara are freaking out.  

          1. Both because Sokka woke them up screaming like he was being murdered and then sobbed uncontrollably for an hour and because the mark that’s appeared on his wrist is _Fire Nation._
    2. Hakoda eventually gets Sokka and Katara back to sleep and then has a long talk with Kanna about what it means for their tribe for Sokka to have the mark he has. _  
_
      1. Will he betray them someday for his soulmate among the enemy? 
        1. Not likely. He takes his duty to his sister too seriously for that.
      2. Will his soulmate betray their _enemies_ and come to help them?  

        1. Reasonable. At least _someone_ in the whole fire nation must realize how wrong they are.  

          1. Although the burning that Sokka felt this morning is probably not a great sign. Maybe he’s been discovered and attacked already?  

            1. But they can’t be that much older than Sokka can they? Who would attack a child like that?
      3. Maybe the war will be over in Sokka’s lifetime and it’s a sign for them to have hope and not murder all the fire benders ever.
    3. The rest of Sokka’s birthday goes fine. Hakoda gives him a pair of bracers and helps him get started on making his first proper hunting boomerang.
    4. About a month later, while Hakoda is out with the men whaling, a Fire Nation ship appears.  

      1. Crashes out of the early morning fog into the ice on the outskirts of the village. RUDE.
      2. Two assholes in armor toss something out into the snow
      3. Ship retreats and heads back north before anyone can gather themselves for an attack.
    5. Turns out they threw a _person_ out onto the ice. A Fire Nation-y person.   

      1. With a huge and rather recent burn on the left side of their face that matches the mark on Sokka’s wrist.




	2. Main Story Parts 1 &2

  1. **Actual Story Part 1: Zuko wakes up and he and Hakoda have a Talk**  

    1. It’s fucking freezing when he wakes up so he guesses he’s not on the ship anymore. But he’s also not drowning, so they haven’t just dumped him over the side. Maybe they found an iceberg to leave him on?  

      1. Except he’s not outside somehow? And there’s a fire right over there and he’d move closer because did he mention it was _fucking freezing_ and oh there’s a person over there. A WATER TRIBE PERSON OH SHIT IS THAT A KNIFE IN HIS HAND IS HE COMING OVER HERE?
      2. Wait. He’s putting it away. Does that mean I’m not dying today? WAIT HE’S TALKING THIS IS PROBABLY IMPORTANT.
      3. FUCK OPIATES FOREVER THOUGHTS ARE SUPPOSED TO STAY INSIDE YOUR HEAD NOT OUT IN THE OPEN WHERE BEMUSED-LOOKING WATER TRIBE MEN CAN HEAR YOU THINK THEM.
    2. Hakoda is not sure whether he should be amused by this tiny fire-person’s apparently drugged babbling, but it seems he’s going to have to wait a bit longer if he wants any sort of straight answer out of the kid.  

      1. Who is APPARENTLY Sokka’s soulmate judging by that mark on his face.
      2. Which means they’re probably keeping him around for a while.  

        1. It’s obvious that wherever he was before didn’t treat him great.
        2. Drugging _and_ tying him up seems like overkill for a kid this young.  

          1. Unless he’s a firebender. Which makes things even stranger because the Fire Nation don’t just _give up_ firebenders. They’re valuable military assets.
        3. And that was a _really big ship_ for just one thirteen-year-old prisoner. And the guy standing at the bow had a pretty fancy uniform. And the other guy was dressed like a fire sage.  

          1. Is this kid someone important? If so then why leave him here? He’s probably got all kinds of useful strategic information in his head?
      3. Oh, and he’s fallen asleep again. Well, might as well get him in some proper clothing and free his hands while he’s out. 
    3. Zuko wakes up _again_ except this time he’s a lot warmer and his hands are significantly less tied behind his back and also in a pair of _really soft mittens_. And he’s still in some sort of tent with probably the same guy he half-remembers from earlier except without the knife this time. Oh good!  

      1. Hakoda gets to explain events to him (leaves out soulmate thing. It’s traditionally Sokka’s right to mention it (or not).   

        1. Zuko apologizes for Zhao (he’s always been kind of a dick and since his last promotion has been especially dickish)
      2. When asked whether Zhao and his ship will be back Zuko only shrugs. He was a disgraced prisoner; it’s not like they told him anything.
      3. Speaking of which, Hakoda wants to know who he is. Which… SHIT.  

        1. Do not mention the Fire Lord. _Do not mention the Fire Lord_. _DO NOT MENTION THE FIRE LORD **OH SHIT.**_
        2. Stupid mouth. “Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.” Really subtle. They won’t suspect a thing. _**  
**_
          1. “Wait. I mean _former_ crown prince. Sorry.” WHY?
    4. Hakoda gapes like a stunned tuna-cod because _what? The Fire Lord’s son?_  

      1. _WTF?  
_
        1. Why the FUCK is he the _former_ crown prince?
        2. Who the fuck could _burn a member of the royal family_ like that and get away with it?
        3. What the fuck is he doing _here?_
        4. Where the fuck are they going to put him so he doesn’t get _murdered in his sleep_ while he’s here?
        5. _When the fuck did his life get so complicated?_
      2. At least he and Sokka are of equal status?  

        1. Not that Sokka automatically inherits his title, but he’s a prime candidate and already showing that he’d be good for the job.   

          1. No telling how having the heir to the Dragon Throne for a soulmate effects that though.
      3. FUCK. Keep calm. The kid. _Zuko_. Right. Probably should reassure him he’s not about to get pushed off the ice.  

        1. Because _shit!_ This is the kid the White Lotus want on the throne, isn’t it? The one the Grand Lotus has been trying to extricate ever since he got the job!   

          1. BTW Hakoda is a not-quite-junior member of the White Lotus. He’s important enough as the leader of the SWT to have been sought out by members from Kyoshi, but he’s so hard to get to subtly that he’s mostly out of the loop by mutual decision. Kya was more involved, but since her death he’s only communicated sporadically with the organization. He doesn’t actually know who the grand lotus is, or much about him at all except that he’s influential and well-connected enough to try and get the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation on their side.   

            1. IDK how to introduce this, but it’s important. Hakoda passes off Zuko’s location up the chain as soon as he gets a chance; and as a result Iroh doesn’t have to constantly fret over whether Zuko will be ready to take the throne (He trusts Hakoda to teach the boy responsibility and compassion and other stuff that the next fire lord will need but would never be taught within the fire nation itself).  

              1. Of course this gets thrown to the winds later in the plot because AVATAR.
          2. Hakoda was going to take Katara to the northern water tribe himself when she turned sixteen (Master Pakku agreed to train her as a waterbender as a favor to their sister tribe as long as she promised not to interfere with the way the North structures their society)  

            1. Of course Katara would never have been able to honor that. But it’s not like it will matter because TIMELINES
            2. And Hakoda isn’t looking forward to explaining his deal with Pakku to Kanna.
      4. Hakoda explains that they’re not going to just throw him out or kill him.  

        1. There will be a tribal meeting. Zuko gets a chance to explain what he can, and Hakoda will do his very best to see that he’s not sent away (the worst punishment the tribal council can apply to a youth who hasn’t actively harmed a member of the tribe).  

          1. If he _is_ sent away, then Hakoda promises that he’ll be taken to people he trusts on Kyoshi island.  

            1. LOL the idea of Kyoshi Warrior Zuko is kind of entertaining, but won’t happen in the plot. 
          2. If he’s allowed to stay he’ll be adopted by one of the people Hakoda trusts to look after him.  

            1. It’s going to be Bato for plot reasons. He’s Hakoda’s best friend. Doesn’t have any kids
            2. It’s not like Sokka could keep the knowledge that they're soulmates under wraps for very long once he’s actually met Zuko. 
              1. Hakoda’s already starting to warm up to the kid. He’s obviously distressed and confused and scared and yet he’s still trying hard to be respectful. Of course, knowing where the kid grew up, it might just be because they _beat_ it into him. Oh well. No one here disciplines their children that way. Not on his watch.
          3. “Hey, look. I know things suck right now, but we’re not gonna let anything bad happen to you. Believe it or not, there are plenty of people out there who actually want you on the throne someday, and I don’t plan to let them down. I know it won’t be what you’re used to, but if you stay with us I will make sure to train you as a leader as if you were my own son. And if you end up going elsewhere I will make sure that whoever ends up looking after you will do the same.”  

            1. Kinda playing his hand a little early; but hey, the kid needs some good news and positive reinforcement. 
            2. “BTW I know you’re a firebender if you’re the crown prince. Try to think of some ways you can use whatever training you have to help the tribe. Domestic things especially. It never hurts to have the support of the women of the tribe.”  

              1. “Nah, this isn’t the North. None of our women are warriors at present, no; but my daughter is certainly heading that way.”  

                1. Doesn’t mention she’s a waterbender yet. Zuko will get to know if they decide he can stay. 
    5. Hakoda leaves Zuko in the capable hands of the tribal healer (Kustaa). Zuko gets his burn treated and the rest of himself checked out (it’s a good thing the healer’s hut is warm enough to take most of your clothes off).   

      1. “Hey, that’s a boomerang there. They have those in the Fire Nation? No? Huh! Water tribe then? No wonder the chief wants you to stick around.”  

        1. Healer Kustaa has gentle hands at least; even if the new bandages aren’t anywhere near as soft cloth as the ones he remembers Shiyu putting on last time. And how many days ago was that? And where did they go anyway?  

          1. Probably Zhao took them. He would. 
          2. Suggests that they cut up the shirt he was wearing on the ship (it wasn’t great cloth, but finer than what the water tribe has access to) to bandage his face instead. 
        2. “Want me to clean your hair up? Looks like they did a number on it back here. If we shave it off it’ll grow back more even?”  

          1. Why not? It’s not like the phoenix plume means anything here. Shiyu cut it off anyway.
    6. Hakoda has a talk with Bato 
      1. Hey listen. The kid’s gonna need someone to look after him if he gets to stick around. You down for it?  

        1. BTW, if you are, then we should have a Talk. About Things.
        2. LOL sorry for being cryptic. No threatening to tell Sokka about the fishhook incident is not going to make me give you more details yet.  

          1. Fishhook Incident (noun): That one time when Bato and Hakoda got drunk and Hakoda decided to pierce his bits (because Kya _deserves to feel extra good because she’s the best)_ but forgot to use a hook without a barb on the end and had to ask his mother to get it out. Bato _did_ make him a ring out of bone to put through it, though. To commemorate Hakoda’s moment of stupidity and _definitely not because of any hidden attraction he definitely wasn’t harboring for his definitely not entirely-too-handsome best friend._ Nope.  

            1. Background details. Bato/Hakoda is something I’m a fan of (especially when Kya is the instigator), but this particular tale is meant to be referred to off-handedly for a while; the details coming to light much later).
  2. **Actual Story Part 2: Southern Water Tribe take Zuko in. Council meeting and day afterwards.**  

    1. Zuko is summoned before the tribal council (basically everybody over the age of sixteen or so).  

      1. Hakoda introduces him. 
        1. Gives his name and lineage (but leaves in the crown prince part even though it’s _wrong)._
        2. Asks that the council hear Zuko’s story before reaching a decision on what to do with him.
    2. Zuko gives his account  

      1. Avoid an actual re-telling of plot so far. A few sentences/short paragraph. 
        1. Mentions water-tribe soul mark and Ozai’s reaction to same
        2. Mentions Agni Kai and getting the scar.
        3. Woke up on board ship. Kept below deck until drugged and woke up in the tent he was in earlier.
      2. Account is followed by questions.  

        1. Why did you try to prove you were loyal to the fire lord if he was determined to cast you out?  

          1. Fire Lord = Fire Nation. To be loyal to one is to be loyal to both. Zuko is fiercely loyal to his own people; and therefor has to be loyal to the fire lord as their representative before the spirits.
        2. Why didn’t Ozai just kill him?  

          1. Agni’s will basically. Zuko refused to fight, but his opponent technically defeated himself (the sort of thing Agni is supposed to fucking _love)_. So the worst Ozai could do was banish him with no option of return. Zuko’s crime is not _betrayal for a foreign power_ , it’s _causing harm to the embodiment of the fire nation_. Betrayal is punishable by execution. Harm caused during an Agni Kai is only punishable by banishment.
        3. What skills does he bring to the tribe?  

          1. firebending. Swordsmanship (although he doesn’t have his own swords with him). Military strategy. Other stuff princes have to know. He can cook and sew (fiber crafts are an idle activity for both sexes in the fire nation. Fire Lord Ozai does needlepoint during cabinet meetings).  

            1. In another universe, Zuko takes one of Ozai’s embroidered hangings to hang up in his room on the Wani and Iroh contemplates ‘accidentally’ setting it on fire every day for three years.
    3. Hakoda dismisses Zuko from the meeting so they can deliberate.  

      1. Zuko meets Sokka and Katara outside (where they’ve obviously been eavesdropping.   

        1. At least Katara looks somewhat guilty about being caught.
        2. Sokka keeps looking at him funny and rubbing at his bracers.
      2. Kanna hears the kids bickering and comes out to shoo them away (and gives Sokka a _look_ that reminds Zuko of grandmother Ilah when she catches him staring at Zuko’s scar).   

        1. So other nations have people as scary as grandmother? Good to know. 
      3. “Don’t think you’re better than us just because you’re a _prince.”_  

        1. Not a prince anymore, thanks. Was kind of officially cut from the line of succession, so not even nobility anymore. 
        2. “How does that work? You’re still the fire lord’s son, right?”  

          1. LOL the fire lord is Agni’s representative. What he says goes.
        3. “That’s rough.” Pause. “So. Swords?”
    4. Council meeting ends late at night. Total basket output: 23. Rips in clothing repaired: 143. Decision: Zuko will be adopted by Bato as his son. Shaman (to be named) will ask Tui to grant their new tribesman some of her strength so that he might survive the coming winter (when there will be no sun).  

      1. Bato is annoyed by Hakoda suddenly becoming cryptic (it’s annoying and he’s _totally_ telling Sokka the fishhook story if his best friend doesn’t explain himself tomorrow).  

        1. Even if Kanna’s wrath will be scary. 
      2. He finds his shiny new son sprawled next to Sokka and Katara in Hakoda’s tent.   

        1. D’awww. He’s cute when he’s asleep. Good thing he’s light as a feather.  

          1. Sleepy!Zuko gets carried back to Bato’s tent and tucked into bed. 
    5. Next morning: Zuko doesn’t wake up where he went to sleep and is Concerned.  

      1. Sneaks out of Bato’s tent because he’s a _ninja dammit_  

        1. Finally gets a chance to look around the village that he’s apparently going to be staying in.  

          1. It’s _fucking cold_ which sucks and there aren’t any mangos or fire flakes which also sucks but apparently there is his soulmate, which is nice.
          2. In an abstract way, since he _doesn’t know who it is yet._
        2. Hakoda finds him frowning at the place where Zhao’s ship ripped through the ice. (Later) _  
_
          1. Gets told that he’s been adopted by Bato (Hakoda’s second), and that he (Bato) is responsible for teaching him how to be a man of the tribe, and that he (Hakoda) will teach him how to make decisions and considerations as a chief along with Sokka. _  
_
            1. There’s a lot to learn, but Bato’s a decent teacher.  

              1. LOL nope there won’t be a history lesson or a calligraphy lesson. We’re talking about fishing and net-mending and sailing and hunting and so on.  

                1. Oh. You already know all of those things.  

                  1. Went fishing with his mother at ember island every summer until she left
                  2. Ceremonial net-making part of the fire lord’s yearly duties (festival of La held every year to bring a good harvest from the seas; Fire Lord makes a new net every year used to catch fish as gifts for the ocean spirit)
                  3. LOL the fire nation is a bunch of islands. Where do you think Lu Ten and Zuko ran off to after their lessons? That’s right: Sailing around the many tiny islets near the capital harbor.
                  4. Hunting in the style of dragons (with fire) is still traditionally practiced every autumn by firebenders. Zuko doesn’t necessarily _like_ hunting (most land animals are too cute for him to not feel bad) but he can do it.
              2. So Bato will mostly be explaining how the water tribe does things differently, rather than how to do things full stop. That makes things easier.  

                1. History is told through stories every winter; and storytelling is an art every chief is expected to master so he’s going to have to learn it.
                2. Zuko is welcome to _teach_ calligraphy to anyone who wishes to learn. They all read and most of them can write; but they don’t get much use out of either of those skills because they have nothing to make paper out of this far south, and generally trade for food rather than books or scrolls because one is more needed than the other.   

                  1. Particularly interested in himself and Sokka learning to write with a proper courtly hand. It’s easier to get people to take your letters seriously if your handwriting makes it look like you were properly educated.
          2. Asks why Zuko is out here where the ice is cracked and dangerous.  

            1. Zuko explains how the tactic Zhao used is common naval doctrine now, and that it is practiced because a lucky or skilled helmsman _could_ cause the village to detach from the ice sheet and float out into open ocean.  

              1. Exploiting the Water Tribe’s desire to live on the ice as an obvious weakness   

                1. Mention is made of heated jets of water pumped from the ship under the ice to weaken it from the bottom
            2. Moving the tribe onto the actual land means that the fire nation can’t sneak up on them like that.  

              1. The shore around the south pole is mostly solid rock or treacherous shallows, so the big ships with bow doors can’t get close enough to land troops
              2. Forces Fire Nation raids to use much smaller ships or to land on the ice and march to the shore
              3. Also means that the SWT could try _growing_ some of their food  

                1. IDK it always bothered me that the SWT lived on an ice sheet when they only had one untrained waterbender among them. They have no way of knowing if the ice is going to be thick enough all summer, and Katara could get upset over sokka stealing her dessert and crack the whole village in two. I feel like if Zuko, with all his military knowledge, was dropped in their midst he would point this out immediately as a HUGE gap in their defenses. Sure, living on the land makes it harder to dock their own boats; but hauling them out of the water onto land every winter means they’ll last much longer, and so wood that they would otherwise have to use to replace them could be used for building things and trading. Hakoda can’t just change the way the SWT lives on a whim, but having these things pointed out by someone who was outside and has now been taken in might go better than just being told by an outsider.
    6. Sokka is still freaking out a bit that yesterday the fire nation rammed into his village and threw his _soulmate_ out on the ice   

      1. Apparently he’s the _crown prince of the fire nation?_  

        1. Which is kinda cool because Sokka bets he knows all sorts of important stuff about their military and fighting 
        2. But also kinda awful because apparently their sages are _completely okay with letting the crown prince get half his face burned off_.
      2. And he’s a dude. Not that there’s anything wrong with dudes. Sokka’s a dude and it’s pretty great. And it’s not like there are any girls in the tribe anywhere near his age apart from his _sister_.  

        1. And he’s not sure he’d be okay with marrying a girl from the NWT, because he doesn’t think he could be okay with it not being her decision. 
        2. And it’s not like the water tribe has a proper line of succession anyway. And Katara will probably have kids someday so it’s not like their family tree ends if he doesn’t have kids.  

          1. Does _Zuko_ have to have kids? That’s a thing nobles have to do right? Have heirs to pass their noble-ness on to? Sokka’s pretty good at crafting stuff but making humans is a little beyond him.
      3. Oh. Hi Dad. Definitely not freaking out about Zuko. Nope. Not at all.  

        1. Should I say anything yet? Is it too soon? DO YOU THINK HE KNOWS?  

          1. What do you mean we’re not allowed in the same tent without supervision?  

            1. DAD! We met him _yesterday!_
            2. _Yes Bato did explain how gay people work._
            3. What story about fishhooks?
    7. Bato finally corners Hakoda to get him to talk about the White Lotus. Leaves Zuko with the Healer Kustaa to get his burn re-dressed.   

      1. Hakoda actually explains what the White Lotus is (shock horror) without abusing flower imagery/metaphor or playing Pai Sho. Because they're water tribe and don't have time for that nonsense.  

        1. Worldwide network. Serve the balance/find and train the avatar. Subvert the fire nation/corrupt parts of the earth kingdom (Long Feng and General Fong we’re looking at you). Etc.
        2. Explains what he knows of the Grand Lotus’ plans for Zuko  

          1. Get him away from the fire lord
          2. Teach him about the other nations/the balance
          3. Have avatar depose his father
          4. Install Zuko as new fire lord to end the war.
        3. Oh BTW he’s Sokka’s soulmate. So don’t leave them alone in a tent together.  

          1. Bato makes some lecherous comment about Kanna leaving the two of them alone all the time when they were kids.
          2. Activate flustered!Hakoda
      2. Anyway, is Bato willing to be a member of the Pai Sho Monthly club?   

        1. Sure he is. Because PLOT. And also because saying no to his ~~crush~~ best friend is hard.
      3. Is Bato willing to take Zuko and Sokka on a run to Kyoshi island before the winter ice comes?  

        1. Duh. 
        2. Reasons for going:  

          1. Introduce Bato to contact in Kyoshi and WL as a whole.
          2. Relay Zuko’s location and status to the Grand Lotus
          3. Get Zuko a weapon he knows how to use (he can learn the club and boomerang and spear later, but he should have swords if he’s trained in them)
          4. Get _Sokka_ a good longsword, since there is _apparently_ a SWT style of swordplay that Zuko was taught (and if the guy who taught him wasn’t in the White Lotus Hakoda will eat his parka).
          5. Give boys a chance to figure their shit out. Nobody wants to watch them dance around each other like idiots.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, if only is was going to be that simple.


	3. The First Year: The Bato Firebending Instructional Method & Spring Roll the Albatross-Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this will be short! I'm pulling things from the giant list of little events that I've written up, but I didn't have a whole bunch of stuff that made sense to happen in the first year. Also, I've been kind of distracted writing an ACTUAL PROSE outline-style-thing for The Dragon Prince (and a few shorter pieces as well), so I haven't had as much time to devote to this.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT ABOUT THE UN-READABILITY OF THIS FORMAT ON MOBILE. I AM AWARE, THANK YOU. A SOLUTION IS PROVIDED IN THE NOTES ON THE FIRST CHAPTER.

  1. The First Year (Age 13-14) 
    1. Bato, Zuko, and Sokka return from their trip to Kyoshi with swords. Bato shakes his head at Hakoda’s questioning look. _Nope. Still haven’t talked about it._
    2. Shaman (name TBD) has Zuko sit for a ritual that will hopefully get the moon spirit to watch over him through the sunless months around midwinter. 
      1. Tui appears to Zuko as an older woman who flicks him between the eyes and calls him Agni’s greatest trick for at least the last century. 
        1. Promises to pass on Agni’s strength to him whenever she shows her face in the sky.
        2. Warns him to avoid the dark of the moon in the sunless months.
      2. Wakes up with a tiny white streak in his hair, because Tui is the younger sister that needs to mark her stuff. Somewhere Agni is rolling his eyes like a long-suffering elder brother.
    3. As Zuko’s new dad, it’s Bato’s responsibility to make sure Zuko keeps up with his training; but he has no idea how to train a fire bender, so of course he asks Zuko how he was taught. 
      1. CUE LONG STORY ABOUT A SUCCESSION OF HORRIFIC AND ABUSIVE TEACHERS FEATURING GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF CORPORAL PUNISHMENT AND ZERO POSITIVE REINFORCEMENT. 
        1. Except Ursa. If only she’d STUCK AROUND.
    4. Bato is going to ignore all these supposed masters and figure it out himself. 
      1. And it will be FUN  

        1. F for firebending, which is what Zuko will be doing.
        2. U for UNCONDITIONALLY SUPPORTIVE BECAUSE JESUS FUCK THIS KID NEEDS VALIDATION.
        3. N is for NOT USING NEGATIVE EMOTIONS BECAUSE THAT’S JUST UNHEALTHY-SOUNDING.
      2. And thus the Bato Method of Firebending instruction was born.
      3. This involves a lot of throwing things up in the air for Zuko to shoot fire at. Because his Fire!son seems to enjoy that. There’s a scoring system and everything. 
        1. Basically Bato’s method is just lots of point-based games that are FUN because teenagers should have FUN.
        2. Ideally fun that doesn’t involve fishhooks, but sometimes these things happen.
    5. Winter comes and goes. 
      1. Hakoda and Kanna and Bato teach Zuko storytelling and he teaches Sokka and Hakoda how to write with a calligraphy brush. 
        1. This is accompanied by much in the way of shenanigans.
      2. He was banished in mid-october, so winter came QUICK
      3. Tui does her thing and looks after Zuko, so he’s only truly down on the two moonless nights that fall during the polar winter.
      4. Bato makes Zuko take lots of naps because he’s droopy. 
        1. Zuko would protest more, but Gran-Gran puts her foot down.  

          1. Everyone is mildly perturbed and amused by how terrified this fire child is of Kanna.
        2. They still need to organize a rotation to make sure Zuko isn’t pushing himself too hard because it’s like no one ever explained the concept of LEISURE to this child. 
          1. Sokka is conspicuously absent from this rotation. This makes him Zuko’s instant favorite: the one person NOT babying him all the time. He repays this kindness by teaching Sokka how to throw knives. Parental figures who are not Bato are appalled. Bato just shrugs and sits down to watch because hey, his son is pretty good at this.
          2. This is immediately followed by Zuko teaching Sokka how to sew up holes in tents, because his aim is still a little off (thanks Ozai). 
            1. “I still can’t believe the firelord SEWS during cabinet meetings!”
    6. Aside with Bato and Hakoda. 
      1. Hakoda: When are we giving these boys the Talk? They’re thirteen now, it’s about time…
      2. Bato: I’LL do it. I remember how Toklo’s went.
      3. Hakoda, not-so-secretly relieved because he’s an awkward turtle-seal and HATES giving kids the talk: He figured things out eventually?
      4. Bato, deadpan on the outside by sniggering on the inside: Yeah, after Kusta had to help him get over the Sea Prune Incident. What did you even SAY to him?
      5. Hakoda: Oh! What’s that? I think I hear the kids calling for me. Gotta go! *Yeets out of the conversation.*
      6. Bato *rubbing his hands together like a particularly camp villain*: Oh, this is going to be good. 
        1. No stories about fishhooks will be told during the education of these kids
        2. That doesn’t mean Bato won’t find some other way to troll his best friend.
    7. Bato having to give the boys the Talk because Hakoda is too awkward to do it. 
      1. Zuko is like: Yeah, the fire nation is a hereditary monarchy. I had this all explained to me at like age six.
      2. Bato and Sokka: Uhhhhh…
      3. Zuko: Keep going though. Is this where you explain the fishhook story?
      4. Sokka: *suddenly willing to ignore tiny zuko having sex explained to him* Yeah, mom used to mention it as well. How are fishhooks involved, anyway? Wouldn’t that be painful and counter-productive?
      5. Bato: *Sighs because he REALLY wants to explain, but also wants to not die* The Fishhook story is a very silly thing your father did when he was a few years older than you are now, and if I tell you any more than that he’ll probably push me off the ice.
    8. AFTERWARDS: Bato and Zuko have the soulmate talk. Or perhaps more accurately; the soulmate monosyllabic conversation. 
      1. “Where is it?” 
        1. Bottom of my foot.
      2. “What’s it of?” 
        1. Boomerang.
      3. “Oh _really?”_
        1. Stop.
      4. “I’ve heard that a bit of curve can be quite-“ 
        1. I will set you on fire, dad.
    9. Bato decides that taking care of a pet will be a good way to teach Zuko responsibility. (A thing that Hakoda has been attempting to teach Sokka by letting him teach the little kids how to hold a spear). 
      1. Hakoda does not like this plan, but it’s not like he has any authority to say no. And now SOKKA is demanding a pet, damn it!
      2. Of course, Bato had to go out and find THE MOST AWKWARD pet ever  

        1. It matches his awkward son
        2. (And awkward future brother-in-law)
      3. BEHOLD THE ARCTIC ALBATROSS-SEAL: 
        1. Four meter wingspan
        2. DEAFENING SEAL/BIRD YODELING
        3. NO LEGS = MOST AWKWARD LANDINGS EVER.
      4. Bato gives Zuko the egg for his fourteenth birthday; because what fun would this story be if the crazy seal-bird wasn’t imprinted on him?  

        1. Zuko carries the egg everywhere with him for three weeks  

          1. BECAUSE THIS IS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT WATER!DAD WENT OUT AN GOT HIMSELF
          2. UNLIKE OZAI WHO NEVER REMEMBERED HIS BIRTHDAY IN THE FIRST PLACE  

            1. ZUKO KNOWS THAT THE PRESENTS FROM HIS FATHER WERE ACTUALLY ACQUIRED BY THE SERVANTS WHO FELT BAD FOR HIM
      5. Egg hatches into a TINY FUZZY-FEATHERY SEAL-BIRD WITH HORRIBLE GIANT FEATHERLESS WINGS AND HUGE SOULFUL EYES AND ZUKO IS GONE FOREVER BECAUSE LOOK AT THIS GOOD GIRL!  

        1. Her name shall be Spring Roll (Thanks Muffinlance for the name)
        2. Everybody else looks on, vaguely puzzled as Zuko cuddles this strange creature.
        3. Hakoda (to Bato): how did you know he would love it?
        4. Bato, watching his awkward child coo over still-sticky-and-gross-from-its-egg albatross-seal: She’s an animal. Aww look! *Zuko gets smacked in the face by flailing featherless wings* They’re awkward-buddies!
      6. Spring Roll is the best girl and Zuko is the proudest doting father and everyone is pretending not to see Sokka watching this VERY INTENTLY.  

        1. Except Bato, who sidles up to him and goes:  

          1. “See something you like?”
          2. Because he’s a troll like that.
        2. Sokka-spluttering ensues. As does much Bato-eyebrow-wiggling.  

          1. Sokka has no idea what you could possibly be insinuating, Bato. He DEFINITELY isn’t feeling any petrel-moths in his stomach watching Zuko cooing over this little wing-loaf.
          2. Sokka is done with this conversation. Sokka is going to go pet the bird-loaf like a good best friend.
        3. Katara; taking Sokka’s spot: Why aren’t they courting yet, uncle Bato?  

          1. Bato: Because they’re being silly teenagers.
    10. Now Sokka wants a pet for HIS birthday. 
      1. Hakoda already gave him a younger sister. Hakoda is not getting him a pet for his birthday this year. If Sokka wants to have a pet he’s going to THINK about it first so he knows what kind of animal he wants and how to take care of it. 
        1. Hakoda is counting on Sokka’s teenager-brain to forget this conversation some time in the next year.
        2. Hakoda really should have thought that through a bit better.
      2. Sokka is getting a SWORD for his birthday. A sword that he is ABSOLUTELY NOT TO USE WITHOUT SUPERVISION.  

        1. No, Zuko does NOT count. Even if he’s the only person in the tribe who’s had proper instruction. 
          1. Not after the knife-throwing incident.
        2. What do you mean Bato lets him practice on his own?  

          1. Hakoda feels a headache coming on.
      3. So Sokka’s birthday comes around, and he is (thankfully) not given a pet by anyone. 
        1. And then Zuko’s present turns out to be a set of perfectly-balanced bone-bladed throwing knives, and Hakoda wonders if the spirits are punishing him for something.  

          1. At least this means Sokka will have to learn to sew.
          2. Because there is NO WAY Gran-Gran is fixing those holes in the tent again. 
          3. …Or the holes in the neighbors’ tents.
          4. ...Or Sokka's sleeping bag.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 1000% open to suggestions for shenanigans for these kids (and their single dads) to get up to in future chapters. I've got the ending of this story kinda nailed down now (in that, I know when it ends, and HOW it ends), but to get there in a way that doesn't feel rushed I need to pass five years worth of time at the south pole. Fine years during which ACTUAL IMPORTANT PLOT THINGS need to be surrounded by other stuff happening. Leave a comment if the spirit moves you (I do read them all, and respond to all of them that actually mention your reactions to elements of the story).


End file.
